guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Misanthropist
Welcome Hi! Welcome to guildwiki my love! -- BrianG 20:15, 25 January 2007 (CST) :You have to help me with my character section soon, my dear. Either this is confusing or I am just lazy. My guess is the lazy. Misanthropist 16:10, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Cool! Character section looks really good!! -- BrianG 19:44, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::Hey, congrats on your new userpage. However, the page looks kind of stretched on a 1024x768 screen (requires horizontal scrolling). Might I suggest using width="100%" instead of width="1040" for the main table and width="50%" instead of width="520" for each of the subsequent tables. This will cause the page to scale according the the size of the screen its being displayed on and look much cleaner. Well...welcome to the wiki...and if you need any userboxes just bug Brian (I know your watching this page Brian ^_^). :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 23:42, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::: Hey, thank you! I was actually just thinking the same thing before I read this, how eerie is that? I was wondering if that was going to happen, I used to be really good with HTML and now I suppose I'm sort of lacking. So I will definatly make those changes, thanks for the tip. And I was planning to steal some of his userboxes, muaha. :) Misanthropist 00:18, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::Looks, good ^_^ If you're looking to catch up on the basics for wiki coding you should visit Xas' userpage and GuildWiki:Editing guide. I never use or anymore (wiki coding is basic html with some mods. =''' and =''...actually, just read the editing guide :P). Good luck.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:42, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::: Hey Azroth, since you are so helpful, (hehe) I wanted to know if you maybe knew where I could find a userbox that says I primarily play Dervish? Or maybe something like how I love dervish? If you don't know it's cool, but I've been surfing around and can't find any. Misanthropist 14:13, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Ummm...I don't believe there is a set of profession boxes. Most ones are custom made like my Elementalist box. Is there any particular Dervish skill you like the image for?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:09, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::::::: It's cool actually I just figured out how to make my own, which is cool cause I have some ideas for new ones. But thanks. :) Misanthropist 15:27, 30 January 2007 (CST) Hey, check out User:Gem who has a box about liking Dervish, and also, Vallen Frostweaver has just built userboxes for each profession, that say for example, "This user is a Dervish by nature". He has programmed these to link to a category of all players who use the box so you can see who else favours that profession. Otherwise, as Azroth is suggesting, you can just make your own userbox by taking any userbox and switching the image and text. You could pick your favourite Dervish skill icon for example, or use the dervish icon. :) -- BrianG 15:18, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmmm forgot the link to Vallen's new userbox creations: User talk:Vallen Frostweaver#Profession userboxes. -- BrianG 15:21, 30 January 2007 (CST) :: Thanks dollface, I took that Dervish one. :) Misanthropist 15:27, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmmm...nice formatting and I like the category idea but the boxes look kind of bland. Just my opinion though, I think I'll stick with my Elementalist box instead of using his. I'm just partial to skill icons as opposed to profession icons. Either way, didn't know someone had finally done that so thanks for the info. ^_^ — [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:31, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::Ohhh...and if you ever want to design your own userboxes (instead of "borrowing" them from Kalomeli, Gems girlfriend) here's the basic template. Have fun. ^_^ Just try not to get as hooked on them as Brian :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 15:57, 30 January 2007 (CST) Glad you guys liked the userboxes linked to categories. Pleased to meet you Misanthropist. You're welcome to use anything from my userpage or talk pages. I'm always open for changes to so feel free to comment or question anything. If anyone has any ideas where would be a good place to tell people about the new category oriented user boxes please let me know. In the mean time, enjoy the wiki.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) PS - Warhammer RPG, Fantasy, or 40k? I'm also in a very pleasant guild as well so if you are still looking, I may have one you might consider and might consider you (I'm no officer - but I keep an eye open for guildless nice people who might be a nice addition). If interested, let me know and I'll go on in detail but if not I'll stop here (this goes for others too but we are a small guild and tend to stay that way so as not to get lost). Anyway, welcome to the wiki. :) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Pleased to meet you too! And thank you, I've put your page on watch, haha. If you want to take anything from me you can as well. I think you should definately try to get those boxes out, it's a nice idea. I couldn't really decide between that and ranger since I like them both equally but I think Dervish wins by a little. Also, Warhammer 40K Dark Crusade. Good game. Have you heard of the Warhammer Mmorpg? :P Oh, and I am still looking for a new Guild so I am very much interested, so do go on! Right now the Guild I am in is made up of only about 15 people I know in real life but rarely play, so I'd like to have a Guild with people who are into playing as much as I am. Let me know and thanks again. :) Misanthropist 14:32, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Ah, well I am a 40k tabletop player but haven't played in a while (too expensive). I have heard of the MMORPG but that's about it. Still, at least I know it's not just me and my wife that plays anything WH. Regarding the guild, our web page is in my user page first paragraph but you can't see much of our conversations since 95% of our talks are in the private section so that's not the best example. We're a guild of (very general numbers here) about 5 very active, 10 random active, 5 low active, and 10 non-active players on the US servers. The guild is about 50/50 on male to female ratio and the average age is from 20-40 (I think...). Very mature but loose group that's great for anything PvE with some PvP (like Alliance Battles...). No pressure to group or not and they will help if needed. Almost always at least one person is online (usually the officers and the leader). Having fun is what it's all about though so often we may go from running someone's character through an area to a group Tombs run to finishing a mission that someone needs to capping an elite skill. 1/2 of the time I party alone but rarely do I have to. Sarcasm rules the day and I don't know any nicer people. What can you tell me about you? Feel free to post on the SiC guild forums if you don't want to post stuff on here as then we can introduce you to some of my guildmates (though only about 5-10 people really check the guild forums regularly but it's usually the officers, leader, me, and one other normal guild member). And if you decide you aren't interested I don't hold any grudges and won't be offended. ;D -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:15, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Vallen, I'm currently in the same guild as Misanthropist, and we'll probably be changing guilds together. Our main frustration right now is that our guild is too small and most members are on inconsistently, so there are never people around if we need help with something that requires a full party for example. What time-zone are the users from your guild mostly in, and when do they mostly play? We are in Eastern timezone and usually play during late evening and weekends. Also, do you guys use headsets at all? Oh and... what does the cape look like? :) -- BrianG 16:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::: *sigh* We really should have a guildwiki guild. At least that way you'd know all the people in the guild, and always know where to reach them if they weren't in game (and "gently" encourage them to come play. :D Ex. "Hey Vallen, stop playing with your pretty new boxes and come help us farm!!"). :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 17:07, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::Well, there is one guildwiki guild, but I think they are more PvP oriented and I'm not sure if I'd fit in with some of their members. But there is no reason why some of us PvEers couldn't try to all join the same guild, or create one. What's going on with your guild right now Azroth? -- BrianG 17:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::::::NAFF's guild has half a dozen active members (judging from what my mule can see etc), and I don't think many of them are active on the wiki — Skuld 17:58, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::::::My guild is completely empty right now save for me, my little bro, and our neighbor. I rebuilt it once, then got vent and hated all the people who joined (all really imature and swore a ton) so I cleaned the guild out...again. :P I wanted to try and build it again, but I never got around too it. If enough people are interested I guess we could try and build it into a wiki guild.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:31, 31 January 2007 (CST) You know, I was wondering about your guild status too BrianG. I didn't see any remarks about it on your userpage and was wondering, thinking that you may be in the same boat as Misanthropist. I am in Eastern timezones and most of our players play to about 10 or 11 pm here on the weekdays and later on weekends (there are 2 couples I know of also). No headsets. :( I've been wanting that for a while but am ok without for now. Usually there is 1 person on minimum at all times but getting together an entire guild group isn't as common (though likely on a weekend). Usually only about 4 can make it but we've had groups of 8 before. Thanks for the poke there Azroth. ;) And I guess if you are looking for a bigger guild this may not be the one. It's pretty low key but the people are the nicest, most reliable, moral people and you can almost always find someone to help you (rare that you can't but it's happened to me before to be completely honest). Tell you what, I won't push since I see you guys are in limbo and considering your options seriously (which I appreciate). I'll add you both to my friends lists and next time I see either of you online perhaps we can party together and I might bring a few guildies with me. To finish off your questions, they play all sorts but we have 3-4 monks, warriors, and rangers very often with necro's being next common and other professions as uncommon (though heroes are popular). Other professions are come and go but each one has multiples of players at different areas in each chapter. As for the cape, it's the image on the guild page link but I think I might add a better close-up on my userpage. It's undergone voting before and may again though.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:12, 31 January 2007 (CST) :There, added the cape link on my user page. I'll format it better another time.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:20, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::lol, you and your giant paragraphs. I'm an Elementalist by nature, but I play all profs pretty well (no one ever dies when I monk...except wammos. They like to run in, so I let them die until they learn to behave :D). If no one wants to try and build a wiki guild I might join yours as well (assuming I dont rebuild mine). Guess I'll just wait and see if the idea catches on this time or not.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 22:04, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::I do tend to write too much... sorry but I can't help it. I thought there was a wiki guild...? But I think it was mostly PvP... can't remember.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, there sort of is, run by not a fifty five, but it is mostly PvP, and apparently not especially active (see skuld's comment above). I tend to write a lot too, so don't worry about it, hahaha. As for guilds, the main reason I'm taking the decision seriously is that our current guild is run by a close friend, and if 2 or 3 of the most active members leave it will most likely mean that the guild might dissolve. The guild leader may also follow us, so I want to make a good choice in order to justify this (I wish you could join more than one guild to prevent these tricky situations). Personally I think a wiki guild would be a great idea, but I'm not sure how many people would be interested enough to leave their current guild. Frankly I'd be happy to be in a guild just with a few of my wiki friends, so I'd be interested in either idea (a bunch of us joining an existing guild such as Vallens, or creating a new one, as long as it would have enough users). The cape looks pretty cool Vallen. -- BrianG 12:34, 1 February 2007 (CST)